Milk
by Ayingott
Summary: "Hey, you keeping that cat?" the slightly bratty voice from behind him called out. . "Nah. He just wonders in sometimes." a smirk, "Just like you."/ Niou/Ryoma, yaoi, oneshot.


**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, nothing (even the plot line this time) belongs to me and I do not make any profit from creating this.**

**Warning: Yaoi, the same old grammar/spelling mistakes and missing words/letters.

* * *

**

**Pairing: Niou/Ryoma**

**Plot taken from a yaoi manga called 'Kyouken Breeder', chapter 5 - 'Milk'. I may have changed some little details of the basic storyline, but nothing too drastic, just some of my own touches. The basic thought is still there though.

* * *

**

**Milk

* * *

**

Niou sat on the cold, tiled floor of his small kitchen. He had a pack of milk, opened not too long ago, in his right hand; the other one was slowly petting the soft fur of the small black cat next to him. He watched in interest as the small animal drank the white liquid from the little plate that was already half empty.

The window was open and the nightly wind blew inside the small room, making the curtains rise and fall together with it. Looks like Niou forgot to close it after letting the cat in.

_But then again, _a smirk crawled on his face, _if it's open; it's easier for my other kitty to come in too._

"Hey, you keeping that cat?" the slightly bratty voice from behind him called out. The owner of it is still sitting on the windowsill; wind playing with the short black hair, tits of dark green reflecting in the fake sunlight coming from the lamp.

He's wearing everything black again, only the blood red cross, dangling from the thin leather rope around his neck stand out on the pale skin, together with the bright golden eyes, shining with predatory glint.

Niou reclines his head and looks at his nightly guest, who's sitting upside down to Niou right now. "Nah. He just wonders in sometimes." The playful smile finds its way on his lips and he looks straight again, the hand that was petting the black cat now supporting his weight. "Just like you."

He drinks from the pack of milk, some droplets sliding down his neck and under the black t-shirt he's wearing.

Niou hears soft footsteps coming closer to him, but doesn't do anything. The black cat next to him also ignores the presence of the newcomer, still hungrily lapping the cold milk from his plate.

"On what points?" the newcomer asks, leaning over the silver-haired man, whose dark green eyes glinted in humor.

"All of them." Niou chuckled, doing a mock toast with the half empty milk pack. He watched in delight as his nightly guest glared at his person and pulled the milk pack out of his hand, drinking from it himself.

_Really, just like a cat._ Niou laughed to himself. He watched as the cat-like man hungrily drank the white liquid, large drops of it falling on his black clothes and pale skin, sliding down it and disappearing from sight.

Lust, or just plain want, crawled up his body, making that soft tingling feeling spread around and play with his nerves. In one swift movement he grabbed the other's right hand that had been holding the milk pack and pulled it.

Surprise colored the other's eyes as he was pulled somewhat in Niou's lap, the cold liquid drenching them and scaring away the black cat, who had just finished his own dinner and was licking his muffle, that pink tongue darting in and out.

The smirk that bloomed on Niou's lips was one that told of danger. He slowly, seductively licked the others chin, starting from the tip and stopping only when his tongue brushed over the wet lips. Then he stopped for a bit and continued to lick up the milk from the other's neck.

"Stop it." There was annoyance lacing those words, but the one saying them didn't do a thing to stop Niou.

He chuckled: "Why?"

"'Cause it's dirty." Once again, the man himself didn't do anything.

Niou pulled way and got up from the floor, the other stayed there, crouching in front of his feet. He licked own lips now and offered his nightly guest a hand, so that he could get up and follow him to the bathroom.

"Well then," he whispered in the other's ear once they both were standing, "I'll clean you up."

The warm spray of water, coming from the shower head, drenched them both. Niou's white jeans were getting uncomfortably tight around his legs and hips, just like those black leather pants that rode low on his guest hips.

Nou held his nightly guest's right arm pressed against the wall with his left one, the other hand teasingly running over that delicious looking pale skin on the guest's stomach, those well develop abs rippling under his touch.

He sneaked a hand under the leather pants, "Or," slowly he stoked other's erection, pulled out of the captivity of those tight pants, "Do you like it dirty…?" He whispered in the other's ear, not bothering to hide his laughter when the soft moan fluttered to his ears.

"Come on," he sighed, biting one hard nipple and his right hand still playing with the man's erection, "Say something."

The other tried to hide a moan, but still answered, his voice as rebellious as before: "…Don't want to."

"Why not?" Niou licked the tip of the nameless man's erect member, earning himself another badly hidden moan. He squeezed the hard member and chuckled, before taking it in his mouth, "You're not a very cute cat. So, I'll make you cry for me."

Nightly guest's fingers tangled in Niou's wet locks, holding himself up. "Hell no." it was just a whisper but still, Niou heard it.

Niou chuckled again, the same predatory smirk returning on his face as he got up from the floor, not bothering to prepare the other a little while longer. He was just too arrogant for Niou's liking. "I'm going to stop being gentle then."

He wrapped his hands around the cat-like man, the other doing the same from the surprise, and lifted the light man slightly up, before pushing all his length inside that velvet heat, groaning from the tightness.

He heard the nameless man gasp and once his breath was back a heavy pant followed.

"…..Tch!" Nails dig into Niou's wet back as he thrusted in and out. "Keep those claws in." He grabbed one of the hands clawing his back and pressed against the wet wall. "Come on," another thrust.

The guest grits his teeth from the pain, eyes wide open and small beads of water slid down his cheeks. "… Ku..". But Niou isn't satisfied with just that.

He smirks again and tightens his grip on the other, water splashing around them. "Cry out, kitty."

And the other does just that, white waves of orgasm washing over them and making their bodies extra sensitive and blood boil. "….Ahhhhh…!" Niou can only hold the smaller man in his hold tighter, as he finally sees white in front of his eyes.

Semen drops in the water, both of the fluids mixing together and soon disappearing down the drain. The two men, wet and tired from everything that had happened just now, kiss each other. The first and final kiss for today, just like all the times before.

"Don't call me kitty." He announces once they are apart again.

Niou smirks again, fingers playing with the bloody cross, a mark of a killer that hangs from the thin leather rope around the man's pale neck. "What should I call you then?"

"Ryoma." The cat-like grin that let's Niou see the white teeth makes him shiver, as if seeing something dangerous and at the same time so alluring. "Just Ryoma."

When Niou wakes up in his bed, the white sheets next to him empty and cold, just like all those times before, he slowly sits up. His hand goes up to run thought his silver hair, while the other searches blindly for a cigarette.

Once he light's it, the smoke filling the room, and looks up, one hand still in his hair, he mumbles to himself: "…Huh? Come to think of it," He lets a small smile form on his lips, "He snuck out just like a cat." He spots the little black cat sleeping by his feet and laughs. "Those two really are alike."

Somewhere in the distance, a figure holding a blood covered sword smirks, looking up at the moon. His thoughts wander at the next time he should visit the silver-haired man, before his sword slashes another one and blood droplets cover his face and the cross he's wearing.

"Kitty, huh?"

* * *

**A/N: I don't know where this came from. . It just did and… Yeah. Don't know if Niou/Ryoma pairing is popular, haven't seen many fics about them. **

**But anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this one. **


End file.
